Chapter 126
け |romaji= Hirake Sekai |cover=Shota Aizawa Katsuki Bakugo Eijiro Kirishima Denki Kaminari Toru Hagakure Tsuyu Asui Mina Ashido |volume=14 |pages= 19 |date= February 13, 2017 |issue= 11, 2017 |arc = Shie Hassaikai |anime episode = Episode 65 |new character= Bubble Girl Sir Nighteye |previous= Chapter 125 |next= Chapter 127 }} け |Hirake Sekai}} is the one hundredth and twenty sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Shota Aizawa tells Class 1-A that yesterday's conference took place amongst the teachers to decide whether the first years can take on Hero Work-Studies. Shota announces that the majority of teachers have voted against the Hero Work-Studies and have called it off. This news saddens Class 1-A, except Katsuki Bakugo who does not understand the situation due to being under house arrest and has no knowledge about the Hero Work-Studies. However, Shota says that the first years will be allowed to have Hero Internships with offices that have a good track record. After class finishes and taking Gran Torino's advice, Izuku goes to All Might in the staff room and asks him to introduce him to Sir Nighteye for a Hero Work-Studies. All Might refuses to help Izuku, much to his surprise. All Might says that there are three reasons he cannot help Izuku with the Hero Work-Studies: first, he was also against letting the first years conduct Hero Work-Studies so early; second, he wants Izuku to focus on strengthening his Shoot Style; third, he and Nighteye broke off their friendship. Izuku tells All Might that if he is under the guidance of Nighteye, it will serve as a strong point of comparison to him and he must become stronger than anyone else. All Might does not dislike Izuku's determination but he still will not be getting an introduction, not from him. All Might calls Izuku and Mirio Togata to the nap room to talk about a few things. All Might tells Izuku that Mirio is serving a Hero Work-Studies under Nighteye, much to Izuku's surprise. All Might asks Mirio if Izuku is fit to work under Nighteye. Mirio now understands that All Might wants him to introduce Izuku to Nighteye. However, Mirio does not understand why he must be the middleman when All Might could introduce Izuku by himself since Nighteye is always watching videos of him. All Might does not feel comfortable meeting Nighteye because he became exactly what Nighteye warned him about. Mirio asks Izuku what Hero he wants to become. Having experienced much to get to this point and having gotten so much support from everyone around, in order for all of that to be a payoff, Izuku says aloud that he wants to be the best Hero of them all. Although Izuku's goal is all over the place, Mirio cannot refuse and accepts to introduce Izuku to Nighteye. As Izuku thanks Mirio, All Might thinks back to when Nezu recommended Mirio as One For All's successor; while his grades are subpar, his presence is impressive and his smile cannot be exterminated which fits the bill for All Might's description of a great Hero. All Might ponders that if he had not met Izuku, Mirio would have been his successor. On the weekend, Izuku rushes to meet with Mirio while Shoto and Katsuki go to their Provisional Hero License course. After one hour on the train, Izuku and Mirio arrive at Nighteye's office. Mirio mentions that Sir Nighteye is quite strict, which Izuku understands after hearing that he is a hero famous for doing his jobs in a stoic demeanor. Mirio informs Izuku about another side to Nighteye and warns him that from now until he is finished talking with Nighteye, he must make him laugh at least once. This new information surprises Izuku. As they go in, Mirio mentions that despite his looks, Nighteye holds humor in high regard. Walking in the corridor, Mirio says that he cannot help Izuku make Nighteye acknowledge him and he must do so on his own. Izuku asks Mirio why he is helping him even when they just met. Mirio answers if there is someone in trouble or needs help, meddling in their affairs is standard protocol. Izuku and Mirio arrive at Nighteye's room. Inside, Bubble Girl reports to Nighteye regarding the meeting between the League of Villains and the Shie Hassaikai, that a fight had occurred between the two villain organizations which means that their negotiations were unsuccessful. While watching a video of All Might on his laptop computer, Nighteye informs Bubble Girl that it is his belief that a society without humor and liveliness has no future. Izuku opens the door as Mirio informs Nighteye about Izuku. Nighteye has placed Bubble Girl in a tickle device as punishment for her lack of humor in her report. Mirio tells Izuku that the female hero is Bubble Girl, Nighteye's sidekick, and is being punished for not being funny. Nighteye gazes at Izuku, who is intimidated by Nighteye's strong presence and resolves to make Nighteye laugh. Izuku dons an All Might expression and introduces himself to Nighteye. However, Nighteye is unamused and wonders if Izuku is making fun of All Might. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 126 pl:Rozdział 126